


Unboxing

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Boy got himself a nice box, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Mitaka thinks this is worth the risk.





	Unboxing

The holonet said it was foolproof. Single user operation, all safety features considered, no danger of explosion, overheating, or internal perforation. 

The fact that it boasts that it won’t kill him doesn’t fill Mitaka with confidence, but he guesses it means if he does survive, and Hux doesn’t have him shot, that he can get compensation if it goes wrong. 

Mitaka puts the voice-activated binders on his wrists, after checking the key hanging from his dogtags will still work, and then parts his legs. 

A push to the button in his hand (dead man’s switch) and the box whirs into action. The five tentacles all reach out, stroking over his inner thighs and over his balls, teasing him gently. The different textures are interesting, and the little probing gestures as the toy maps his body for an orifice makes him whimper. 

There’s a sudden squirt from one tendril, and the tip works its way into him so, so slowly. It’s a thrill to be so… Depraved. He imagines the thing is feeding off his arousal, and the next squirt makes him howl at the fantasy of being some… Monster’s plaything. 

Another tentacle wraps around his cock, and Mitaka is in ecstasy. Even if it might cause lasting injury if it explodes, it’d be worth it.


End file.
